Never Even Had a Chance
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Starts in S16. Successful attorney Catherine "Cat" Moore is over the moon when she is invited to work with A.D.A. Rafael Barba and the S.V.U. team. And then Cat finds out that the blue-eyed stranger she had slept with three months earlier is someone she won't be able to avoid if she wanted to: Dominick Carisi Jr. [Carisi/OC, Amaro/OC, Murlins, Barba/OC; full summary inside]
**Title:** Never Even Had a Chance
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Law  & Order: Special Victims Unit  
 **Couples/Category:** Catherine Moore (original female character, Rachel Nichols) / Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Amanda / Declan (Murphy), Rafael Barba / Grace Spencer Barba (married to Barba; original female character, Audrey Marie Anderson), Nick / Evangeline (original female character, Alana de La Garza), brief mentions of Olivia / Hank but mostly Olivia, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Starts in S16. Successful attorney Catherine "Cat" Moore is over the moon when she is invited to work with A.D.A. Rafael Barba and the S.V.U. team. And then Cat finds out that the blue-eyed stranger she had slept with three months earlier is someone she won't be able to avoid if she wanted to: Dominick Carisi Jr. The more time they spend together, though, the more they're each convinced that the baby she's carrying is playing matchmaker for them.  
 **Author's Note:** I've just barely begun to branch out when it comes to writing other television shows and stuff, but I'm getting there! Law  & Order: Special Victims Unit is one among many that I'm branching out in writing and I hope that you all enjoy this!  
 **Chapter One**  
The office building from the outside looked completely empty and dark but one person was working late. Catherine "Cat" Moore was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open yet here she sat with her umpteenth cup of coffee that very day; jolting in surprise when a hand squeezed her shoulder in an affectionate manner. "Go home, Catherine. You've done enough for the day," Rafael Barba told her in a stern tone, his expression matching. When she attempted to protest, he gently forces her to her feet. "You're going to go home and take a nice, long and hot yet relaxing bath and climb into bed then fall into a deep, peaceful slumber."

Catherine lets out a yawn and the sound had Rafael smiling to himself. "A bubble bath _does_ sound nice right now," the dark-haired attorney said as she trudged from behind her desk and allowed her soon-to-be boss to help her into her jacket.

"Good," the ADA replied, walking with the brunette toward the door after switching off the lamp at her desk. Outside, Cat heads toward her car but Rafael is right behind her; taking the keys from her tired, cold hands. "Sleep well, Catherine."

"You too, Rafael," she said before driving off toward her apartment building two blocks down. But the bar at the corner across from the apartment building beckoned to her so she parked her car, exited into the street and shut the door behind her before turning & locking the car. Her feet carry her across the street and into the bar; many sets of eyes turning to watch her movement. A pair of blue eyes caught Cat's attention, though; vibrant and careful in the way they watched her movements. The dark-haired attorney in training moved toward an empty seat at the bar, which happened to be next to him.

Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. gave her a soft smile before the bartender walked over. "What can I get for you, ma'am?" the bartender asked. 

* * *

Neither of them knew who had made the first move but neither of them cared now as they stumbled around the furniture in the living room of Cat's apartment. Kisses filled with demand & fervor, caresses that were far from gentle and sounds – a groan here, a moan there – provided the trek to her bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment from the door. As soon as the kissing pair fell onto the covers of the bed, Cat worked to sit up and removed her now-unbuttoned blouse. Sonny licked his lips upon seeing her breasts heaving beneath a lacy bra, which made Cat blush at his silent appraisal before he was easing her back onto the bed covers. Hovering above her on the palms of his hands on either side of her head of dark hair, Sonny watched her hands move down the length of his chest while unfastening the buttons of his pinstripe dress shirt until the skin came into view. _Damn, he must work out when he can,_ Cat thought to herself.

The detective sat up until one knee was firmly wedged gently up against her most sensitive spot then ripped his shirt back off his shoulders; muscles rippling with each movement. And then he was rejoining her, lips grazing over the pulse point in her neck before moving up to sweep her dark hair away from the fair skin of her ear. His tongue darts out to swiftly and silently moisten the fair skin but Cat reaches up to gently tug at the back of his head to pull it up until they locked eyes. Blue collided with hazel as Sonny brought her head up a bit to graze his lips over hers. "You're so beautiful that you take my breath away," he confessed in a quiet murmur.

The blush that had gone away after his silent compliment reappeared in her cheeks once again but Cat made no move to stop it. And then words were chased away from her as the front hooks of her bra became unfastened at his hands' silent command before it gets tossed somewhere behind him but he paid it no attention. He brought his hands up where they rested loosely on her trim waist; cupping the underside of her firm, round breasts. Sonny's thumbs moved simultaneously across her nipples, causing her to moan loudly; the sound echoing in the room around them. He grins at the sound and repeats the actions of his hands before lowering his head to let his mouth close the supple flesh. Sonny used his tongue to triple her desire until it managed to skyrocket through the ceiling and beyond. Cat did her best to hold onto what was still left from the tiny thread of her control but it snapped in two and she sought to bring his head up then fused their mouths together. Sonny snakes his tongue ever so gently past her lips and tangled it with hers before working his hands down her sides until they had stopped at the waistband of her underwear. He peels them down in a slow, sensual manner; dispensing with them once they were at her feet. "Your turn," Cat murmurs, watching him through hooded eyelashes as he rocked back on his heels, lifting his legs one at a time to remove the Calvin Klein boxer-briefs he'd been wearing the obviously and previously uncomfortable slacks.

And then he was following her soft-spoken instructions about where to find the protection; withdrawing from the snug spot between her legs to roll the condom into place. Cat licks her lips then widened the stance of her legs, moaning low in her throat as he lowers himself into her waiting depths; a deep growl escaping his chest when her legs tightened around his lean & muscular waist. After a few minutes of lying still on top of her, bracing himself above her on the palms of his hands, Sonny began easing out of her; going slow inch by slow inch.

 _Fuck, he feels so good,_ Cat thought to herself. And he _did_. The way that he slammed back into her without giving her a reason to protest – as if she wanted to – had her going to bite down gently on his shoulder to release the scream bubbling to the surface of her throat. And then they found their rhythm; slow, sensual, demanding. They all drove the two over the edge; stars exploding behind Cat's eyelids as she felt his thumb  & index finger pinch the aching, throbbing bundle of nerves in a soft manner.

 ** _SIX WEEKS LATER_**  
With a plastic Ziploc container filled to the brim with watermelon sitting close by, Cat began working her way the stacks of case files. "So what exactly am I looking for?" the brunette called into the kitchen; keeping her voice soft and gentle so that she didn't wake up Rafael & Grace's infant daughter Callie.

"Anything pertaining to the case that proves Robert Melvin is guilty, and should stay that way," Rafael said as he & Grace – a detective with the Special Victims Unit but currently on maternity leave – returned to the living room.

Cat had confided in the couple who had been married just under four years about her unexpected pregnancy but hadn't told them who the father was because she was sure he didn't want to see her again.

 **Author's Note:** IF I did write a prequel, explaining the reason why I have Barba married in this story, it will be AFTER I finish writing this story. Not during. So feel free to throw whatever you feel is necessary at me but for those that are die-hard fans of Elliot  & Olivia? They're not gonna be found in this story. I prefer Olivia with someone OTHER than Elliot, I'm sorry to say.


End file.
